A Saiyanjin's Wish
by Veggie'sgirl2
Summary: Yes, I'm back... finally! I'm reediting and finishing these fics before I start writing new ones. Hope everyone enjoys! Bulma and Vegeta first meet at Vegeta's arrival on Earth. Set on Namek, Bulma has been training and is met by Vegeta, what will happen
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It had been 3 days! 3 days since I left that puny planet called Chikyuu! I still can't believe that low classed baka and his half breed son actually beat me! Well not really, I'll go back after I use the Nemekian Dragonballs to become immortal and destroy Frieza! I'll make them pay! But still… there is something about that fight that bothered me. What is it?

Flashback

"We still have an hour Nappa. Go have some fun!" laughed the saiyanjin prince as he watched his companion fly towards the curious humans.

"You can't do that!" yelled an enraged Gohan.

"Stop Gohan! We need to wait for your father. As much as I hate to admit it, we do. We can't do anything to stop them yet," Piccolo said while holding a struggling Gohan back.

Soon Gohan stopped struggling and began to calm down. "Okay Mr. Piccolo. I just hope my dad gets here soon!" Gohan looked dejectedly at his feet, feeling for all of the poor souls who would come to an end at the hands of Nappa. "Who's that?" Gohan asked eagerly as his line of vision shifted east of the battle field.

"Oh shit! Why did she have to come? She knows better than that! And Yamucha will kill me if anything happens to her!" a worried Krillin whined.

Her? wondered the saiyanjin prince, watching intently through the corner of his eye at the group. How do they know who it is?

Just then a navy blue hover craft landed as a beautiful blue haired woman jumped out. "Are you guys okay? I brought you guys some water and some senzus," she said as she grabbed a bag of water bottles.

After passing out all the water the woman watched as everyone drank thirstily. "Thanks Bulma, that was really refreshing. But you shouldn't be here," warned Gohan, "It's too dangerous!"

"It's okay Gohan. Don't worry about me. Oh, by the way, here are the senzus. I hope they make everyone feel better!" she said as she pulled out a little black pouch and tossed a tiny green bean to everyone. As the group took their turn popping a senzu bean into their mouths, Bulma took a look at her surroundings. Desert she thought as she took in her barren surroundings. Only sand, rocks, and overhanging cliffs met her eyes. That's when she spotted the small saiyanjin. She watched as his scouter started beeping and a look of surprise crossed his face, Bulma had to smile knowing full well it had been caused by the rejuvenating effects of the senzu beans on Chikyuu's warriors. As she turned back to ask when Goku would arrive she was interrupted.

She jumped as a deep male voice spoke harshly. "What the hell did you just do woman?" a snarling saiyanjin demanded. It took Bulma a fragment of a moment to find her voice, and the look on the saiyainjin's face meant that it was long enough to show that he had frightened her.

She turned, eyes ablaze with a deep roaring fire, cheeks slightly flushed and planted her feet; she was no longer afraid. Her anger had pushed all her fear away the instant she saw the smug look on his face. "Look here you short pathetic vegetable head of a saiyanjin. This is our planet and I can do whatever the hell I want without having to tell a brain-dead, son-of-a-bitch, monkey-boy like... ahh!" Bulma screeched as she was lifted off the ground by Nappa.

She was well off the ground, at least 3 feet. Nappa had his huge fist wrapped around her fragile throat so she was completely unable to breathe. "NO ONE SPEAKS TO PRINCE VEGETA LIKE THAT! No one; and now I will crush you you..." he was suddenly cut off by an enraged saiyanjin prince.

"Drop her Nappa." Vegeta's demanded calmly as his anger rose. He took a few deep breaths, his anger receding. Nappa let go, staring daggers at Bulma. She landed with a thud and glared as icily, if not more so, back at Nappa. Krillin was the first by her side, but she only shrugged him off and stood up on her own.

After she got to her feet she turned back to Krillin. "You asshole, I can get up on my own! I'm not a fucking child! So stop treating me like that cheating slimy, scum-sucking, piece of shit Yamucha does! He's an asshole and I hope we NEVER wish him back!" She shouted.

Krillin looked at the ground, ashamed, confused and surprised. I never knew that they had broken up! Oh well this isn't the time for that! "I know Bulma. But I think that you had better go, our time is almost up!"

"Didn't you just hear me Chrome Dome? I just said that I'm NOT A CHILD! So stop treating me like one!" She huffed. When she calmed a little she said, "I'll leave when I wish. Now... SHUT UP!" When she finished she smacked him upside the head as hard as she could and sent him flying a couple of meters away.

Vegeta just sat there very amused. Ha, Chrome Dome getting beaten up by a... gorgeous woman. WHAT! What am I thinking? Soon after Bulma walked over to a large boulder and sat down to await the arrival of Goku. All the while there was one saiyanjin prince that couldn't take his eyes off of her.

End Flashback

What was wrong with me? And why didn't I just let Nappa kill her? What is happening to me? It must have been the Chikyuu atmosphere. I'll be back to normal once I get back to the base and start the journey to Namek. That was Vegeta's last coherent thought as the sleeping gas took effect again.

Meanwhile back on Chikyuu.

"Oh great, now we have to go all the way to Namek to wish them back?" Bulma asked Mr. Popo.

"I'm afraid so." He answered in his usual very calm voice.

"Well for starters, how are we supposed to get there? My father isn't finished the shuttle yet." Bulma was starting to pace, trying desperately to come up with a plan.

"You could take Kami's ship from when he first arrived. The controls are all in Nemekian but I could teach you all you would need to know." Popo stated flatly.

Bulma opened her mouth but didn't even get her question out before Popo answered, "The coordinates for Namek should still be programmed on the ship. We just need someone smart enough to go that can understand it. That's why we are asking you." Popo finished matter-of-factly.

Bulma was beaming, "Okay, I'll go."

2 days later.

"Yes Chichi I promise I'll take good care of him." Bulma persisted.

"Make sure he studies everyday!" Chichi yelled as the door of the ship shut and they took off. It was very painful for Chichi to see her son go off to outer space without her to keep in working on his studies.

Inside the ship.

"Okay guys, here's your rooms." Bulma said showing each of them a room, one beside the other.

"Wow Bulma this is great!" Gohan cried. "You and your dad did all of this in 2 days?" he asked admiring his surroundings. It was huge! It had a king size bed, a huge walk in closet, his own bathroom, a nice big desk with and a lamp. It also held a TV and communication console just incase he wanted to talk to Chichi or his father. The walls were painted orange with blue border, the same color as his father's Gi. There was an adjacent room which was attached to Krillin's as well.

"I guess this is the training room, huh?" Krillin asked taking everything in at once.

"Yeah, it joins to each of your rooms. You both have your own bathrooms, so you don't have to worry about showers. The gravity controller is over there." she pointed to a large console that held many buttons. "Okay guys, that's about it. Dinner will be ready in 1 hour," Bulma said leaving the room as the boys got "settled in."

"Computer, when will we reach Namek?" Bulma asked in Namek.

"14 days" was the reply in an unmistakably computerized voice. The flight plan come up instantly on the huge screen detailing the following 14 days.

"Okay then, better start some cooking," Bulma said as she turned and left in the direction of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Man this is boring, my body is looking great though! I couldn't possibly build them a training room and not build one for myself, could I? I've been training ever since Goku was a kid. He's been training me all this time and no one has noticed, not even Yamucha! It's a good thing I brought Radditz's scouter! Hmmmmm... lets check it out now... okay the boys are training so it shouldn't be to hard to get a reading. Gohan is 2,150, Krillin is 1,950. Now lets see, I am 1,900. Ha! And they haven't even noticed this whole time I was training. Oh well, I'll use it when I need it, and from what I've heard I am gonna need it.

Beep beep beep.

"Hey guys, we're gonna be landing soon. Get your sorry behinds out here!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma... WOW! I can see Namek! That's where Piccolo came from. How much longer until we land?" an eager Gohan asked, wonder shining intently in his eyes.

"1 hour and 45 minutes. Now go get your stuff ready. You too Krillin, then I'll pack it all into the extra capsules I brought." Bulma urged. I better get my stuff packed too! All three passengers hurried off in the directions of their rooms.

ON NAMEK.

"What? Who? Oh, it's just that half bred and baldy. I never thought that they would actually risk Frieza to save their pathetic friends. Ha! If I don't get to them first then I know that Frieza will dispose of them. Well, they could be of some use. While Frieza goes after those 2 I'll sneak in and steal his dragon balls," Vegeta said as he tossed aside one of Namek's warriors.

Besides neither Frieza nor these weaklings will be using the dragon balls. Only I will, to be immortal! "Ha hahahahaha," Vegeta laughed out loud as he dropped his first dragon ball into a nearby lake. That should be a good enough hiding place for now.

As Vegeta walked back through the now destroyed village one injured Namek crawled up. "Please... please.. don't.. destroy our... planet. and please... do not... hurt Guru..." he said while spitting up a large amount of blood.

"Hmph… I couldn't care less," Vegeta stated bluntly as he leisurely lifted his right hand and quickly blasted the fallen warrior into the next dimension. I wonder who this Guru guy is...

Meanwhile.

"Krillin are you sure that this cave is safe?" Bulma asked.

"I'm positive." Krillin replied, "Now me and Gohan are going to go look for some dragon balls. We'll be back in about an hour," Krillin said as he and Gohan took off into the sky, trailed by a long streak of energy.

It's a good thing that I brought 2 dragon radars! I can't let them have ALL the fun now can I? Bulma thought with a chuckle. "Besides," she started, talking to herself, "If I leave it up to them, the job will never get done right! I'll just pop a capsule house and be on my way." With that she went searching through her capsules for the right one.

There were red ones, blue ones, green ones and even purple ones. They all had labels on them though. The capsule house was a green one with yellow border and black letters. Bulma plucked it out from the case and tossed it inside the cave. "Man, that was close!" She said to herself after the house appeared, "I almost thought that it wasn't going to fit. Oh well,I'd better put on my gi and get going." She went straight to the back of the house to where she had set up her room. Her bed was set against the wall on the east side with a night stand to the left of it. Her large walk in closet was on the opposite wall. It was filled with all sorts of clothing: dresses, bathing suits, jackets, pants, shorts, you name it, it was there. Also, attached to the closet was a hidden room where she kept all of her gis.

As she pulled out her royal blue gi she thought of Vegeta. I wonder why he had spared my life back on Chikyuu. If he is so evil, and has no heart, why had he let me live? And man does that guy have a great body! I know that I shouldn't be thinking that, he's the bad guy and had tried to destroy Chikyuu. But I just have this feeling... like it's not really his fault, and Goku always says that everyone deserves a second chance. I don't know what I'm thinking. Bulma stepped out of the bathroom wearing her gi and grabbed the radar. "Okay, let's get started. The first dragon ball is to the southeast, there are 3 more to the west, another which Krillin and Gohan are after to the north and one moving rapidly farther to the west and one more to the east."

I'd bet Frieza has those 3, Krillin and Gohan will get that one, so who has... "Vegeta" Bulma whispered, going a little pale. "Okay, we'll just have to find a way to get all 7 dragon balls without running into Frieza OR Vegeta." Regaining her composure Bulma shot off into the distance in search of the magical ball.

Soon after, Bulma arrived at a completely destroyed village. "WOAH!" Bulma said, "I wonder what, or rather who hit this place," she exclaimed while searching for any survivors. Finding none she pull out the dragon radar and followed the directions precisely which brought her to a lake. hmmmm... it must be down there. But did the person just leave it there or not find it at all? she pondered before coming to the conclusion that if someone did leave it there then she had better hurry it and find it. "Okay then I guess I'll be going for a quick swim. I hope the water on Namek is warm," she said before quickly diving into the water.

Opening her eyes she saw that the bottom of the lake was deeper than she had originally thought. She looked around to see the many different colored and shaped fish, but pulled her attention away from her adventurous side and back to the dragon balls.

Looks like I'm going to have to put on a burst of speed to reach the bottom. With that her ki erupted around her and she shot herself to the bottom of the lake in search of the dragon ball.

After coming up for air 3 time she finally found what she was looking for, covered by a little bit of seaweed. "Man these things are huge!" she exclaimed, "But a dragon ball is a dragon ball." With that she sped off in the direction of the cave.

Ha ha, this is dragon ball number 2. I only need 5 more and 3 of which Frieza has. So, I'll collect the other 2 and then steal the last 3 from Frieza. That will seal my fate: I will become immortal and ruler of the universe! Vegeta thought of the revenge he would take on Kakarot when he became immortal and a smirk crossed his lips as he raced off towards the lake in which he left his other dragon ball.

"Over this way," shouted Krillin leading Gohan towards their destination and the dragon ball.

As they came to the top of a cliff they saw a village. It wasn't big but it was nice. "Okay Gohan let's go see..." Krillin stopped abruptly when he saw the creatures that were clearly not Namekian. One a huge pink blob creature, a sort of green creature with long hair, and a white and purple creature with large black horns that stuck out from the sides of it's head, and rode in a hovercraft. The last creature strangely resembled the Devil to Krillin.

"Shhhhhhh... Gohan get down," Krillin instructed, "and keep your ki suppressed." They got down on their stomachs and watched as some Nameks were drug out of a dome shaped house: it was 2 children and an adult.

"Please do not hurt them." the elder pleaded.

"I'll let them live if you give me the dragon ball," the purple creature said.

The elder, looking ashamed, disappeared for a moment and soon reappeared with a dragon ball. The dragon ball was bigger than Krillin and Gohan had ever imagined and it sat neatly on a beautiful purple pillow. The green figure walked forward and snatched it out of the old man's hand. He tucked it under his arm and walked back over to stand beside the purple creature.

"What shall I do with them lord Frieza?" the pink creature asked.

"Do with them what your wish. Come Zarbon," Frieza said.

The Namekians began to panic as Dodorian began to advance on them with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Dodorian was standing in front of the younger of the 2 children and raised his fist to strike.

Without warning, and to the relief of the Nameks, Dodorian was no longer standing in front of them but was replaced by a small child and a bald man. Looking around they soon noticed that Dodorian was head first in a nearby house!

to be continued...

Sorry it's so short guys, and that it sucks so much but I can't help it, I'm just a shitty writer! Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope to receive some more critism in the future! I have up to the fourth chapter already completed and am working on the fifth! So, if you have any ideas or comments or flames, I want to hear them! Write a review or feel free to email me anytime! Thanks guys!

Well, as you can see, I have been resurrected from the dead. That's right, me, Veggie's Girl. I've decided to come back to the things that I truly love (other than horses and vet-school and my boyfriend) Dragon Ball Z and Fanfics. I thought it only appropriate that I fix up some of these chapters. I had NO idea that they were so grammatically incorrect. I should probably tear it completely apart and re-write the whole thing, but I think that the past is a good thing. I will fix the past chapters and hopefully finish these fics before moving on to bigger and better things. Hope to hear from everyone soon. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bulma was streaking back towards the cave thinking about how lucky she was that she hadn't been seen, when she felt a very familiar ki. "Oh Kami no... please don't let it be him," she whispered but inside she was battling emotions with was quite new to her. "Okay pull yourself together Bulma," she took a deep breath. Where can we hide? she thought scanning her surroundings. Spotting a small island she raced down towards it as fast as her little body would allow, praying to Kami that he wouldn't see her. Sadly though, it was already too late, he had spotted her.

"That should teach you to pick on kids," Krillin shouted.

Gohan walked over to the Namekian children and whispered, "Krillin is going to do a move that will give us some time to escape. What is your name?" he asked.

"Mine is Kione and this is Dende," the older of the 2 answered.

"Fine, Dende will come with us. You and the elder will have to go run and hide. Do you think you could go relay this message to him?" Gohan asked.

"Hai!" Kione agreed and shrunk towards the elder and explained the situation to him. With a nod from the elder, Kione stood confident and excitedly at the elder's side waiting for the time to come.

"Okay get ready." Gohan warned.

"Why you bastard! I'm going to rip your bald head off!" Dodorian screamed.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Krillin asked, "I guess since you are so strong, I will no choice but to surrender," Krillin said sarcastically, acting like a scared little child, raising his arms up in the air as a sign of defeat. Frieza and Zarbon chuckled in the background but Dodorian just ignored them.

"That's better," he said with a snicker not noticing the sarcastic tone in Krillin's voice. "Do you have any last words weakling?"

"Actually, I do," Krillin said with a smirk plastered on his face. "Solar Flare!" he screamed as a huge flash appeared. Frieza, Zarbon and Dodorian were completely blind and didn't even notice Krillin snatch the dragon ball or him and the others blasting off into the distance.

"Awww shit!" Frieza exclaimed when he tried to open his eyes.

Ha, some pathetic fool trying to escape their demise by hiding from the prince of saiyanjins. That baka won't get away so easily Vegeta thought as he began to descend on the island. Wait, it's probably just another Namek, he's probably just sitting down there cowering against a boulder. So if I...

Oh Kami please help me! Don't let Vegeta find me with the dragon ball. Bulma prayed. She was watching the sky above her. There it was, a blue flare of ki with its long white tail trailing it along the sky. "Ok Bulma, he's gone, you don't have to worry about it." she said trying to calm her ragging heart.

"You have something to worry about woman," a deep voice snarled from behind her, "Me."

She didn't even have to turn around; she knew exactly who it was. She slowly turned on her heels trying not to show the extreme fear that she felt inside. She was shocked when she was met his face merely inches from hers.

His two coal black eyes staring icily, and a hint of something else, straight into hers. Oh Kami, I could drown in his eyes she thought for a moment.

What? It's her? The one that has been haunting my dreams ever since I left that mud ball of a planet, that they call Chikyuu he thought as he stared into her eyes. What is she doing to me? But those eyes... no I will not think of it... I.. I don't know what I shall do. This is no way for the saiyanjin prince to behave! I will stop this madness that she has brought upon me. "What the hell are you doing here woman?" Vegeta demanded plastering his scowl on his face.

Oh shit I'm in trouble! Bulma thought coming back to reality.

"Dodorian, Zarbon go after them! Find them and bring them to me!" Frieza screamed at his men.

"Yes Lord Frieza," Zarbon and Dodorian answered in unison as they took off in different directions.

Man am I ever going to pulverize them! Master Frieza wants them alive so I'll just beat the shit out of them and tell Master Frieza that they had resisted. Zarbon thought as an evil grin crossed his face.

All of a sudden, a huge blue beam came straight at Zarbon, and with him being in a dazed state, nearly got hit. Whoever threw that is in BIG trouble! he thought as he raced off in the direction in which the ki blast came from.

"Come on Gohan we have got to hurry and find a safe place to hide!" Krillin said beginning to panic slightly.

"We could always go to Guru's place," Dende suggested quietly.

"Who is Guru?" Krillin asked.

"He is the oldest and wisest Namek. He fathered us all," Dende said very proud.

"Uhhhhh..." I'm not even gonna ask Krillin thought.

"Okay let's go. The only other place I can think of to go is back to the cave, but we would have to go back in the opposite direction. So we can head back to the cave and Bulma later," Gohan suggested.

"Okay then, I guess we are going to Guru's," Krillin said after a short pause.

"Yay!" Dende cried and jumped from Krillin's arms and blasted off in the direction they assumed that Guru's house was.

After a few moments Krillin and Gohan caught up with Dende. "I didn't know that you could fly!" Krillin exclaimed with a little surprise in his voice.

"Sorry guys, I should have told you sooner but I was so scared that I probably wouldn't have been able to," he said looking down as though about to cry.

"It's okay Dende; we were kind of in a hurry. Besides we probably wouldn't have had time to wait for you anyway," Gohan said reassuringly and plastered a really goofy grin, much like his father's, on his face.

Dende smiled back at his friends as they grew closer to Guru's hideout. "Man I didn't think it was hidden this good," Krillin pointed out when a small white dome-house came into view.

"Yes, well, when Frieza came we had to make sure that he never found Guru," Dende replied. The trio landed in front of a large white house with one very large window on the second floor.

"Wow!" Krillin and Gohan said looking at each other.

"This place is bigger that I thought," Gohan said a little stunned.

"Yeah it is pretty big isn't it? But for good reason," Dende replied.

"Dende," a deep voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see who it was. Krillin and Gohan's mouths fell agape. "Mr... Mr. Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked.

"No Gohan this is Nail. He protects me and Guru," Dende explained as he ran up and hugged Nail. Gohan felt his heart sink but would not show it here and now. "How is Guru? Is he awake?" Gohan tried to concentrate on Dende's questions.

"Yes Dende he has been waiting for you and your friends' arrival," Nail answered with a straight face but a glint of concern in his eyes. "Come," Nail said motioning to Gohan and Krillin.

When Nail was out of sight everyone raced in to catch up. They entered the large building to find Nail standing on a platform. They all joined him and Nail spoke the word "UP." As soon as the word left his lips the platform began to rise towards the hole that opened in the ceiling.

"Cool," Gohan said.

"Yeah man. You'd never find one of these back home, other than in CC, and I don't even think THEY have one!" Krillin added. They reached the second floor and the platform stopped. Krillin and Gohan were facing the wall, and it was a very luxurious wall at that. There were paintings, murals, tapestries and jewels that completely covered the walls. Man, this Guru guy sure knows how to live, Krillin thought.

"Yes it is nice, isn't it Krillin?" a deep old voice asked from behind, which surprised them. After regaining their composure, Krillin and Gohan turned around and were so shocked at what they found their jaws almost hit the floor.

"Answer me woman!" Vegeta said getting very angry and started to advance on her. Bulma's face went extremely pale and she began to shake from fright. Ha, baka woman. Everyone cowards in front of the prince of saiyanjins. Vegeta thought, but inside he wasn't as happy as he thought he would have been to see her in this state. Scared... of him. He was almost regretting scaring her. Vegeta began to look her over, staring at her face and eyes he found that, she isn't looking at me. She's looking...

Vegeta whirled around to see what she was looking at and what he saw wasn't what he had been expecting. "Zarbon," Vegeta said in a low growl.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hey guys, this chapter is a little longer, hope you like it! Anyway I'll have the next chapter done sooner the more mail I get! Emails emails emails, I LOVE MAIL! Promise I'll get back to you soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, and I'm poor so please don't sue me.

"Well old friend, am I interrupting anything?" Zarbon asked with a snicker. "Or is this still how you get your fucks? Taking pretty young things by force because they wouldn't give themselves to some hideous thing like you," Zarbon taunted Vegeta as he threw his long green braid over his shoulder quite girlishly.

At that Vegeta just growled low in his throat and took a fighting stance. Positioning himself in front of Bulma, he spoke in a deep icy voice, "So Mr. Sheman, are we going to fight or paint our nails all day" Vegeta smirked then, knowing full well that it would send Zarbon over the edge, and he was right.

Zarbon flew straight at Vegeta and Bulma, his face ugly and twisted in rage. Vegeta dug his heels in preparing himself for the impact. Zarbon cocked back his right fist and sent it flying straight into Vegeta's well guarded midsection. Vegeta reached out and grabbed Zarbon's wrist as he swung around behind him and kicked him between the shoulder blades. Vegeta had let Zarbon go and watched as he went flying a few meters before catching himself. A quick glance around told Zarbon that Vegeta was on the move. He turned and was met with a gold tipped boot to the face. Zarbon landed in the dirt a few meters away and Vegeta was on him again. Pummeling his face and his body, Vegeta picked him up by the leg and drug him up through the clouds and hurdled him straight back down to earth.

The impact that it made shook the whole island and Bulma almost lost her footing before she began to hover close by. Vegeta, strangely enough, came and began to hover between Bulma and the huge crater that Zarbon was now buried in. Vegeta turned halfway back to Bulma and gave her the "I know I'm so good" smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

I know he's not finished yet, he still has to transform. That's when I'll really have to be careful, I have done a pretty good job so far in keeping her out of the fight but I have no idea of what will happen. Damnit! I'll have to keep an extra sharp eye on her now. What am I doing? I am the saiyanjin no ouji, I should not be bothering myself with puny pathetic Chikyuujins, Vegeta thought, but he remained where he was to protect her, even if his pride wouldn't fully allow him to admit it.

WOW! I could barely keep up with them! Man does that guy look good or what! I know I shouldn't think about that and that nothing will ever actually happen. But he is a real looker, if I do say so myself. Especially that arrogant smirk of his, it's actually very sexy. Enough with that, and there will be no more of it until we are off of the planet, (If we ever get off this planet.) the fear from way deep inside her thought. She pushed away and locked the feelings she had for Vegeta, or as she named them the 24 hour crush she had, away so that she wouldn't hear for them again.

Just then the ground began to tremble and all the boulders turned into rubble as a huge burst of ki shot out of the crater where Zarbon had once lain. "So my friend,'" Vegeta mocked, "How was your nap?" he asked replacing his fighting smirk. At the sight of seeing Vegeta smirk at him, like he was some small insignificant peasant, drove Zarbon on to transform.

"You just wait Vegetable breath, you will die in a few moments," Zarbon cackled.

"I will?" Vegeta asked with a fake surprise, "so does this mean that you will be transforming? Well good, I need a good fight to stretch the legs out a bit. But I bet that I could get a better fight out of the woman here than you any day, pretty boy," Vegeta taunted. Bulma giggled in the background, trying not to burst into laughter she let some out. It was enough so that both Vegeta and Zarbon could hear though, and it brought two completely different responses. Vegeta just chuckled at the thought of such a weakling laughing at Frieza's right hand man, and Zarbon... Let's just say that he was not happy.

Zarbon dug his feet into the ground, grit his teeth and began to power up. The ground trembled and shook as Zarbon reached the halfway point and transformed into a hideous creature. His face elongated slightly, his entire body doubled in size and spikes grew out from here and there. Bulma took a sharp intake of air when she saw him. Vegeta moving more in front of Bulma crouched down, ready to fight. "Finally," he whispered when Zarbon had finished his power up. He was surrounded by a blue aura which blended in with his almost teal skin and hair.

Vegeta then began to power up as well, it only took a few seconds and he was surrounded by a blue much lighter than that of Zarbon's. He's holding back. I can feel how much he wants to just let it loose and fight 'til the end. He probably just wants to test his strength; it would be more of a victory for him if he took it slow. But I wonder if he will actually win. Kami please help us. Bulma thought as she studied the two warriors about to clash in war.

Vegeta was the first to make a move; he charged at Zarbon and began to throw punch after punch, right, left, left, right. They were all blocked by Zarbon, and he began his own assault. Zarbon quickly flew straight up in the air and waited for Vegeta, which he knew wouldn't take too long. He was right, a moment later Vegeta came straight towards Zarbon with his fist cocked and ready to attack. A few meters away from where Zarbon wanted Vegeta, he disappeared and reappeared above Zarbon. Clasping his hands together Vegeta smashed Zarbon over the head.

Zarbon stopped himself halfway down to the surface of Namek. He looked up to see Vegeta speeding towards him, so he did the least expected thing, he flew straight at Vegeta. Vegeta was growing more and more confident as Zarbon came within a few meters of striking distance. Sudden Zarbon was gone and Vegeta was hurdling towards the rocky earth below. Before he hit the ground though, someone had caught him by his right leg. Vegeta lifted his head, opened his eyes very slowly and gritted his teeth from the pain which was beginning to subside from his back.

What he saw was exactly what he had expected; Zarbon was holding him up with a mimic smirk of Vegeta's. "So Vegeta, are you having fun? I hope that I didn't break you yet, I'm just getting warmed up," Zarbon cackled as he upper cut Vegeta in the abdomen and sent him flying into a nearby hill.

"Yes Krillin, I am Guru," Guru explained. "This is why we needed such a big place to hide," the very large and very wise Namek began "My people and I need your help, Krillin and Gohan. As you know Frieza is looking for the dragon balls and if he collects them all then the world is doomed. But there are 2 catches to the dragon balls. One, if I die then the dragon balls are useless. Two, you need to be able to speak Namekian to summon and to have your wishes granted by the dragon." Guru stopped to cough quite loudly and it didn't sound very reassuring to the boys about his health.

Kami, this guy could keel over at any time. We had better hurry and get the dragon balls before it happens," Krillin thought while watching Dende and Nail help Guru sit back down comfortably.

"Yes Krillin, my time is near."

"Guru!" Dende interrupted as tears formed in his eyes.

"Dende my son, you know and have always known that my time was near and that I would leave you with great responsibilities. Krillin, we need you and Gohan to find the dragon balls soon and keep them out of Frieza's hand," another loud cough, "I can aid you in your journey by awakening your dormant powers, but you and your friend must be of pure heart. I have already seen your mind and your thoughts and I know that you two are of pure heart. So come over and stand by me." He motioned for Krillin to stand beside him.

Oh kami no! Please Vegeta you can't give up! I know that you are not done yet and that your powers aren't even at their fullest. Now get out here and kick this bastard's ass! Bulma thought wildly, searching and trying somehow to bring Vegeta back out sooner.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" his scream of rage echoed throughout the land as Vegeta powered up to his fullest and the hill blew to millions of different pieces. "Now, the real battle begins."

to be continued...

Alright, I know I know… I promise to have the chapters revised, and what do I do? Slack off. Well, I have the night off, so I'll have ATLEAST all the chapters revised if not a new done.


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
Vegeta flew at Zarbon his eyes promising a very slow and painful death. He  
  
rammed Zarbon full force pushing him right into the last standing boulder which was  
  
instantly turned into rubble. Zarbon threw a punch at Vegeta's head it was caught  
  
and Vegeta did the same. Both pushing the other to gain ground but neither being the  
  
successor  
  
Suddenly blasting off into the sky still latched to each other. Vegeta was kicking  
  
Zarbon and trying hard to get a hit in but all was blocked. Zarbon was trying to do  
  
the same but they appeared to be a perfect match. *How can this be? No one is as  
  
strong as I am! I'll show this bastard,* Zarbon thought. But that was the wrong thing  
  
to do because Vegeta caught him the very second his mind wandered off of the  
  
battle. Vegeta then did a round house kick to his head.  
  
Zarbon began to fly back towards Namek, but caught himself and threw a huge ki  
  
blast back up at Vegeta. Vegeta, who was coming after Zarbon, with his decent,  
  
was caught off guard. Instinctively pulling his arms up in front of his body he was  
  
struck head on with the blast. He felt the ki blast tearing his armor, tearing his skin  
  
and singing his hair.  
  
Bulma saw the blast and knew that Vegeta had almost no time to do much to save  
  
himself from it. She stood there to terrified to move and watched in kind of a slow  
  
motion as the blast was heading straight towards Vegeta. She watched as it hit it's  
  
target and engulfed his entire body leaving her to wait to see the outcome.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Come here Krillin, Gohan, come stand beside me," Guru instructed. They did and  
  
Guru placed his hand on Krillin's head first mumbling under his breath. Krillin was  
  
looking quite uncomfortable the suddenly his body powered up to way beyond  
  
normal proportions.  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide as Guru placed his hand on his head. He too was then  
  
powered up beyond normal and they were both very grateful for the new power  
  
boost and looked up at Guru as he began to speak.  
  
"Gohan, you have on monstrous power, I have only brought out a piece of it but  
  
when you need it it will be there. Here, the one star dragon ball. Please save my  
  
people and don't let Frieza have it, no matter what." Krillin and Gohan bowed in  
  
respect to Guru before they left for their camp.  
  
************************************************************  
  
After Zarbon's blast had dissipated, Bulma stood in awe of what she saw. Vegeta  
  
was floating in the air, most of his armor had been disintegrated and his arms, legs  
  
and chest were bleeding profusely. He was breathing hard but was still alive, and  
  
that's all that mattered.  
  
Zarbon also breathing hard was shocked and very pissed that Vegeta had lived  
  
through the blast because it had taken up most of his energy. He put on a fake smirk  
  
anyway and laughed, "So Vegeta, what did you think? And that is only the beginning  
  
of my power," he lied.  
  
Vegeta just looked at him. Then slowly began to float down to the surface of  
  
Namek. Zarbon then followed, knowing not to stay in the air while Vegeta was on  
  
the ground. It's a good way to lose the fight.  
  
As battered and bloody as the Saiyanjin Ouji was he still had a plan to beat Zarbon,  
  
He just had to be careful of where Bulma was. *Kami after all of this I'm still thinking  
  
of the weakling? Fuck*  
  
As soon as the toe of his boot touched the ground he was off again. Before Zarbon  
  
even realized it, Vegeta had him by the hair and was dragging him down to Namek.  
  
Vegeta was flying as fast as he could to the up coming ground. Just two or three feet  
  
away from hitting Vegeta turned and pointed Zarbon down and planted his feet in  
  
Zarbon's chest as they hit. Vegeta wouldn't let up even though they were in the soil  
  
and Vegeta was still pushing them down farther. Suddenly he stopped and flew back  
  
to the surface.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Hurry Gohan, we'd best get the dragon ball back to the cave with Bulma," Krillin  
  
yelled to Gohan as they both instantly sped towards the incoming dot on the horizon.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Woman, get out of the way," Vegeta growled to the woman standing behind him.  
  
"But......" Bulma said as she reached a hand out to him but stopped herself. "Good  
  
luck," she said instead and walked away.  
  
Vegeta had felt her every movement and for once in his life wasn't sure of his  
  
emotions, but pushed the uncertain feelings aside and began to ready a ki blast when  
  
he sensed Zarbon coming.  
  
Zarbon emerged from the huge crater looking down at Vegeta from above and saw  
  
what he was doing, he also saw his way out of this mess. So before Vegeta could  
  
send his blast at Zarbon, he dematerialized.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Gohan ran inside the cave they had as their home to get Bulma. When Gohan didn't  
  
come back out for a few minutes Krillin began to get suspicious. He walked in being  
  
extra quiet looking around and found gohan in the kitchen eating a huge piece of  
  
cake. "GOHAN!!!" he screamed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Vegeta turned around and saw his biggest fear, Zarbon had Bulma in a headlock.  
  
He could have handled anything but this, ANYTHING! But now he was stuck,  
  
until......  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Where is she Gohan?!" Krillin yelled beginning to panic. Bulma wasn't in the cave  
  
when Gohan went to find her and Yamucha had promised a very slow and painful  
  
death if anything had happened to her.  
  
"I don't know Krillin, she's probably just out trying out one of her new inventions or  
  
something. You don't think that she could just sit here and do nothing. This is Bulma  
  
were talking about here!" Gohan so cleverly pointed out.  
  
"Okay, yeah, your right," Krillin said calming down a little. " Let's go look for her  
  
then, " he said as he ran out with Gohan close behind.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Until he felt a little tingle in his brain, not much more than that of the wings of a  
  
butterfly. The more he concentrated on it the stronger it got. He was still holding his,  
  
not yet finished, ki blast and starring at Zarbon who was slowly making his way  
  
backwards with Bulma in his arms. As he looked at her he noticed that she was very  
  
calm and starring back at him.  
  
Then he felt it again but it was more persistent so he concentrated on it and it ended  
  
up to be Bulma. *Vegeta finish your blast, I'll find a way to get out of this and when I  
  
do I want you to blast this bastard.* Vegeta was shocked that she had so many  
  
talents but nodded and continued with his blast.  
  
Zarbon didn't know what was going on. Vegeta was still making his blast even  
  
though it would mean the death of the woman. But she could be his only way out so  
  
he wasn't going to let go of her that easily.  
  
*Done?* Bulma asked. Again Vegeta nodded. * Here goes* she thought to herself.  
  
*Zarbon?* she thought. Zarbon's head shot up and looked around. *Down here  
  
silly,* he looked down at Bulma and right down her gi. *Zarbon, you were right  
  
earlier, all Vegeta wanted me for was a good fuck. But I've noticed that you are  
  
clearly the stronger of the two of you and I'd rather give to you. Do you see anything  
  
you like?* she teased telepathically.  
  
Zarbon licked his lips and again looked down her gi and nodded as Bulma could  
  
feel a tightening on her back and his arms loosen.  
  
*NOW!* she screamed in Vegeta's head as she dove to the ground. Vegeta's blast  
  
hit true as Zarbon was thrown into the air before his body was blown into millions of  
  
little pieces.  
  
Bulma looked up from her spot on the ground. *He did it!* she thought as she  
  
looked up to him standing at the edge of the island watching all of Zarbon's ashes fall  
  
into the the water. He stood there tall, arrogantly and proud, then turned in Bulma's  
  
direction. Seeing her smile at him made him smile unconsciously and thought *That  
  
woman is so beautiful.....* then all was black as the ground began to rush up to meet  
  
him.  
  
to be continued........  
  
*********************************************************  
  
so what did ya think? please read and review! If you all would like to know why it  
  
takes so long for me to put up the next chapter it's because I wait until I get a certain  
  
amount of reviews before I put up the next chapter. Well anyway I love to hear from  
  
all of you who have been writing! k bai bai! 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
The last thing that he remembered was smiling at the woman. Not any woman, he  
  
now realized, but a very smart woman and a very beautiful woman. He couldn't  
  
believe that his pride would let him admit to it but she was very beautiful, especially  
  
when she smiled. Those were his last thoughts before his world turned black and the  
  
ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
"Oh my Kami, VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled out as she rushed to catch his limp form.  
  
She caught him just before his connection but his dead weight was too much too  
  
soon for her and she was pulled down underneath him. "Great, just great. I have a  
  
half dead saiyan on top of me who I might add weighs a TON!" she said pulling  
  
herself out from under Vegeta.  
  
*I better make sure he's not too bad off* she thought reaching down to flip him  
  
over. She wasn't too confident by the weak ki signal she was getting from him, she  
  
was just hoping that he was spent and not really half dead.  
  
"Vegeta... Vegeta, are you all right?" she asked before flipping him onto his back.  
  
Bulma took a sharp intake of air at what she saw. *Oh my Kami! This is horrible, I  
  
can't let this happen! He can't die! But I don't have any senzu beans left. SHIT!  
  
What am I supposed to do now?* she wondered as she sat staring at the huge gash  
  
in Vegeta's side. It was bleeding profusely with no sign of letting up soon.  
  
"Okay Bulma, calm down, he's not going to die, we can deal with this. We can fix  
  
this. The sooner we get him into a cave the quicker we can begin," she told herself  
  
trying to calm down.  
  
Standing she began to hover in the air and rose to about 20 feet off the ground.  
  
Scouting around for any nearby islands, she spotted a small but rocky one just to the  
  
west of her island.  
  
Swooping down and picking Vegeta up as gently as she could, she took off as fast  
  
as she could for the rocky outcrop.  
  
DREAM  
  
"Please father, please don't send me to Lord Frieza. I'll be good I promise. I won't  
  
kill anymore of your guard's and I'll attend school and......." the young boy was  
  
caught off by his father.  
  
"Vegeta... I'm sorry. I cannot change what has been set in motion." King Vegeta  
  
turned and disappeared and in his place was Frieza.  
  
Frieza laughed and turning to Vegeta he began to beat him. Beating his broken body  
  
as a boy over and over and over again not allowing enough time for him to properly  
  
heal between beatings. Being beaten every hour of everyday until he was sent on his  
  
first purging mission.  
  
Thankful for the escape but loathing every minute of what he was doing he would  
  
return to base only to be beaten by Frieza again for not doing the job quick enough.  
  
Frieza's gendreless voice laughing was joined by another's, this one was more  
  
masculine. Opening his swollen and bruised eyes from his spot on the floor he saw  
  
what he never in his life wanted to see. His father. He was standing next to Frieza  
  
laughing and pointing at his beaten son.  
  
"Father," Vegeta choked out, "Have you come to help me?" he asked innocently,  
  
hope building in his eyes.  
  
King Vegeta's face instantly darkened. "You are a disgrace to the saiyan race. Why  
  
would I help a worthless thing like you? Your not worth my time," he spat out as he  
  
turned and left. Vegeta was then left alone with the darkness......... all alone.  
  
REALITY  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta into a small opening, "Okay how does this go again?" she said  
  
aloud to noone but herself. Kneeling beside Vegeta she raised her hands inches  
  
above his wound. A golden aura surrounded her hands as it began to flow onto  
  
Vegeta's wounds.  
  
"Shit," she yelled out after a moment. "It's not enough, he needs this faster," she said  
  
to the walls, "I'm the only one who can help him and we are going to need his help  
  
later on so I'd best hurry up," she went on as she began removing he gi.  
  
Leaving only her underwear to cover her she quickly laid herself down on the  
  
prince, flesh on flesh, and using all of her energy to heal Vegeta. In doing so her mind  
  
had gone inside of Vegeta's right before she passed out.  
  
DREAM  
  
The darkness had consumed him, sharing his pain and becoming one with Vegeta.  
  
Being in the darkness was not what he wanted, he fought it but to no avail. Then  
  
there was a ray of light and he began to move towards it. Soon he saw a figure in the  
  
light but could not distinguish who it was.  
  
"Bulma," he breathed as he stood face to face with her. She reached out to him,  
  
taking his head in her hands drawing his face towards hers.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered just before their lips met. At that moment Vegeta felt  
  
whole, like he found the missing piece of a puzzle that he had been working on all of  
  
his life.  
  
Before their lips made contact there was a blinding flash of light and Vegeta saw no  
  
more.  
  
REALITY  
  
Vegeta groaned as he came to. Everything came back to him in a flash. His fight  
  
with Zarbon, the woman and his dream. *That was the weirdest....* his thoughts  
  
were cut off when he noticed the half naked sleeping woman on top of him.  
  
To say the least Vegeta was in shock. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were  
  
bulging out of their sockets.  
  
*Was she asleep? Would she wake up if he moved? Could he chance it? Of course  
  
I can, I can't just wait until she wakes up on her own and catches me like this. Or  
  
was it the other way around?* he thought as his eyes glanced over her backside.  
  
He decided to get up and leave. To stay would be idiocy. So getting up, a little  
  
more cautiously then he would have liked to admit, he scooped her up and set her  
  
aside.  
  
Just as he was leaving he stopped to take one last look at the sleeping woman.  
  
Looking back he felt a small twinge in his heart when he saw her frail form shiver on  
  
the damp cold floor of the small cave.  
  
Cursing himself and the woman for being so weak he went back inside built a small  
  
fire beside her. He had successfully put her gi back on her hoping that it would warm  
  
her. Seeing that all of his efforts were in vain, he picked her up and curled himself  
  
around her vowing to kill anyone who saw him in this position.  
  
Putting his arms around her unsurely he felt her shift in his arms and seemingly  
  
snuggle into his embrace.  
  
Unconsciously smiling to himself he held her closer in an almost protective way. Too  
  
close to sleep and too happy to notice, Vegeta didn't even notice the small thing  
  
come up from behind.  
  
to be continued.......  
  
*************************************************************  
  
So guys, what did ya think? I know that this chapter is a lil short but with exams and  
  
all I'm lucky that I got to finish this chapter! So who wants the next chapter? well  
  
give me some reviews or email me if ya like! the more i get the faster a chapter will  
  
be out. and please, feel free to give some criticism. c-ya soon!! :P  
  
P.S. Anyone who wants to can email me and I will send them the chapters before  
  
they are put up here. 


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"Hurry up Gohan, we have to find her," Krillin whined as they sped across the plains  
  
of Namek.  
  
"I'll try Krillin, I just don't want to miss her as we fly by or something," Gohan stated  
  
as his eyes swept over the land beneath him.  
  
"Well," Krillin began as he turned to face his friend while still flying, "we won't miss  
  
Bulma. We'll be able to hear her yelling a mile a......"  
  
"What was that Krillin?" Gohan blurted out as he looked up to see the predicament  
  
his companion was in.  
  
Krillin was being held tightly to a large pink creature which, to Gohan, looked oddly  
  
familiar. *I wonder where I've seen this guy before....* Gohan pondered to himself  
  
as he slipped into a battle stance. It snapped back to him then. "Krillin it's one of  
  
Frieza's men," Gohan called to his friend as he squirmed trying desperately to get out  
  
of Dodoria's grip.  
  
"I noticed," he squeaked out when his mouth made it's way around Dodoria's large  
  
arm.  
  
"You'd better let my friend go or.." Gohan was interrupted by an utmost annoying  
  
voice, "Or what kid? You gonna teach me a lesson?" Dodoria asked with a snicker.  
  
Gohan was not happy. He charged at Dodoria full speed, pulling his leg back to give  
  
Dodoria a swift kick in the face, his leg stopped mere inches away from the terrified  
  
face of his companion.  
  
Krillin's eyes were shut tight because he thought that Gohan would have never  
  
noticed until it was too late. Luckily the blow never came and Krillin opened his eyes  
  
to see a very angry and frustrated Gohan hovering near by. "So kid what was it that  
  
you were saying? That I'd better let your friend here go or.... what?" Dodoria began  
  
taunting Gohan.  
  
*What about the new powers that Guru awakened? Well it's as good a time as any  
  
to try 'em out. Here goes nothing,* Krillin thought as he let loose all this energy at  
  
once. Being as dumb as Dodoria was he let go of Krillin not knowing what was  
  
going on. That gave Gohan all the time he needed.  
  
He flew at Dodoria, hitting him with a hard right to the left side or the face which  
  
sent him barreling down to the earth below. Powering up Gohan began, "KA ME,"  
  
and was followed quickly by Krillin, "HA ME HAAAA!!!" They cried in unison, the  
  
twin blasts hurtled towards the cowering creature below. Spiraling around one  
  
another the blasts formed into one and took out the pink blob below.  
  
The blasts were so efficient that the only evidence of Dodoria ever being there was  
  
the burned and charred rocks that were heavy with smoke below the excited  
  
warriors. "Way to go kid!" Krillin said congratulating Gohan while returning his high  
  
five.  
  
"That was awesome! But that guy was easier that he looked," Gohan said almost  
  
sadly for missing a better fight.  
  
"Well we have Guru to thank for that," Krillin said admiringly, not catching the note  
  
of disappointment in Gohan's voice. "Hurry up and let's find Bulma, and fast," Krillin  
  
instructed snapping Gohan out of his daze.  
  
"Okay Krillin-san," Gohan agreed and they took off leaving only a cloud of dust  
  
behind.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start. There was something different about the room. He didn't  
  
know what it was but his instincts told him to protect that in which he owned. Putting  
  
Bulma into a more comfortable position as he scanned the small dark cave with all of  
  
his senses. His eyes seeing into the dark shadows of the cave, which was only lit by  
  
the small embers glowing in the small pit he had made earlier and which were slowly  
  
dying, he saw nothing. Only large boulders, he didn't hear anything either. Not  
  
sensing any ki signals other than his own and her's he came to once again lay down  
  
beside the sleeping beauty in his arms.  
  
Wrapping his strong arms around her slender but well muscled body he felt  
  
something unusual. It was very soft and almost...... furry.  
  
Sitting up to have a better look hi noticed a small brown tail wrapped snugly around  
  
her right thigh. Smirking to himself as he laid himself back down beside her. *I  
  
wonder how this happened. It was most likely that woman always trying to impress  
  
me, well it worked, are you happy?* he questioned himself to see if she would  
  
answer, and knowing she wouldn't. *My tail has very good taste though, for only  
  
being back for a few hours* he smirked as his mind soon faded to the blissful  
  
reverene called sleep once again.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Krillin and Gohan arrived back at the cave, this being their last hope in trying to find  
  
Bulma. They had been out for hours, searching high and low. They had looked in  
  
caves and canyons, they looked everywhere, or so it seemed. "Krillin-san I'm tired.  
  
Can't we rest for awhile? Bulma's stronger than we think and she has all her  
  
inventions and capsules with her to help if she gets into trouble," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Besides, she was probably already back here waiting for us, got bored and left  
  
again."  
  
"Yeah Gohan, I suppose that your right. We do need the sleep, with Frieza and  
  
Vegeta around we'll need the energy. I guess it had slipped my mind since there are  
  
two suns here. Get some rest and I'll make sure that there's some grub for us when we  
  
wake up," Krillin told Gohan.  
  
"Thanks," was all that Gohan said before yawning and looking as if he hadn't slept  
  
for weeks.  
  
Gohan shuffled sleepily into his bedroom. Too tired to even take off his boots he  
  
flopped onto the bed and fell into one of those deep saiyanjin sleeps where someone  
  
could easily mistake it him for being in a coma.  
  
Seeing Gohan shuffle off to bed made Krillin realize exactly how exhausted he  
  
actually was. *Gohan's right, Bulma can take care of herself. I suppose that I could  
  
use the rest, it couldn't hurt anyone, could it?* he asked himself. *I'll just check the  
  
fridge and be on my way.* he thought as he drug himself off to the kitchen.  
  
By the time he reached the kitchen he was ready to flop down on the floor and go  
  
to sleep right there. Walking by the small table on his way to the fridge he  
  
unconsciously raised his hand and said, "Hey Kione," without even realizing he had  
  
said a thing.  
  
Opening the fridge door he bent down to find the pitcher of ice water, half lidded  
  
and half asleep. Reaching into the cool air of the interior of the large box he stopped  
  
and it finally dawned on him what had happened. He sprang back up and looked  
  
over his shoulder to make sure he was seeing clearly. "Kione, elder, what are you  
  
doing here? Or even, HOW did you get here?" Krillin asked almost wide awake  
  
now, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Uhhhh...." Kione started looking up at the elder not really sure of what to say.  
  
"Well, you and your friend Gohan had taken Dende so we had thought that it would  
  
be safe to stay here. It's well hidden and I know that we will be safe here," the elder  
  
finished for him. "Besides, we thought that maybe we could help out in some way to  
  
repay you."  
  
"Oh, I see," Krillin said as his mind began to get foggy with sleep again. "Well your  
  
welcome to stay with us, but at the moment Gohan is asleep and I was just on my  
  
way to bed. You could stay in Bulma's bedroom, if you don't mind," Krillin offered.  
  
"No, no that's okay. We don't need any sleep at the moment. We'll just keep watch  
  
while you two sleep," the elder said to Krillin's retreating form.  
  
"Uh huh, ok fine," was all that they received as a reply before he too was in a  
  
coma like sleep.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A small creature emerged from it's hiding spot behind a large boulder. It had been  
  
watching the prince of saiyanjins and the blue haired woman sleep for nearly 2 hours,  
  
not wishing to disturb the prince a second time. Thinking that he had better get out of  
  
there soon and back into Frieza's compound, it steps out of the shadows of the cave  
  
and into the light of day. The hideous creature would get revenge for what he had  
  
done to him, *And oh how sweet it would be.* thought.............  
  
To be continued....  
  
*******************************************************  
  
What did ya think, I know its not all that good but the good stuff is yet to come.  
  
You'll love what I have planned for further chapters! *L* well feel free to email me  
  
or review, whichever! Bai bai!  
  
veggie'sgirl  
  
(aka saiyanjingirl64) 


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Soon after our Prince awoke. That was the best sleep of his life but he knew that his  
  
pride would never let him stay, but his heart would never let anyone, including  
  
himself, harm her.  
  
So he picked up his sleeping beauty and carried her off into the sky towards his little  
  
"hideaway." Of course not forgetting to bring along the two dragon balls.  
  
They arrived at a small valley, it was full of wild flowers. The only kind that grew on  
  
Namek which were as blue as Earth's oceans with a wild rose pink center. Their  
  
sweet scent was intoxicating and invigorating, reminding him so much of the sleeping  
  
woman.  
  
Lying her in the bed of Armillas, he went down to the lake shore to catch some fish.  
  
Diving into the cool waters he swam down to the very bottom. Scooping up dozens  
  
of fish as he went. He pushed off the bottom, after catching as much fish as his hands  
  
could hold and still be able to swim, sending himself, his catch and a huge wave up to  
  
the surface.  
  
Breaking the calm surface of the water he sent up a spray of water as he took a  
  
large intake of fresh air.  
  
Crawling out and dragging his dinner along behind him, he looked up to see 2 huge  
  
blue crystalline orbs staring back at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Krillin, Gohan wake up!" cried a very panicky Kione.  
  
Krillin's eyes just cracked open when he felt something quite heavy land on his  
  
stomach. "Ughhhhh..... Yea, what is it Kione?" Krillin asked as he got over the rude  
  
awakening.  
  
"Krillin there are four spaceships heading here now," Kione replied.  
  
Krillin bolted upright, "Are they here now? How do you know? Is it more of  
  
Frieza's men?" Krillin demanded as he jumped out of bed running to pull on his gi.  
  
He was wearing only his smilie boxers.  
  
"Guru told me that they will arrive on Namek within 12 Earth hours. He also said  
  
that they were very evil and to be careful of them," Kione relayed the message to  
  
Krillin.  
  
"12 hours, 12 hours. We have 12 hours to get the dragon balls............" Krillin  
  
mumbled to himself as he ran into Gohan's adjacent room.  
  
Krillin grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and began shaking him roughly. "But mom,  
  
it's too early to study. I want to sleep just a little bit longer," he murmured as he  
  
rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Arghhh! These saiyanjins and their sleeping habits," Krillin grumbled as he sucked  
  
in a lung full of air and screamed, " Gohan wake up! Vegeta is torturing ChiChi!"  
  
right into Gohan's left ear.  
  
At this Gohan jumped straight up into his fighting stance. "What? Where's mom?"  
  
Gohan asked confused of his surroundings. "Oh," he said a little embarrassed as a  
  
light pink color touched his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head,  
  
remembering all that had happened.  
  
"Gohan we have to act fast! We need to somehow find the rest of the dragon balls,  
  
get the wishes granted, find a way to save the people of Namek, find Bulma and get  
  
off the planet within 12 hours!" Krillin explained the whole situation to Gohan as he  
  
got dressed.  
  
"Krillin, not to be negative or anything, but that sure sounds like alot to do in 12  
  
hours," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"I know that baka, that's why we have got to hurry!" Krillin shouted as he pushed  
  
Gohan, Kione and the elder out the door.  
  
"Okay Kione, would you and the elder like to stay here or go to Guru's house?"  
  
Krillin asked hurriedly.  
  
"I guess we could stay here as long as it's all right with you Krillin- san," Kione  
  
answered innocently looking up to Krillin.  
  
Krillin's worried face softened, "Sure kid," he replied putting his hand on Kione's  
  
head in an affectionate sort of way. "We've got to go now. Gohan do you have the  
  
dragon radar?" Krillin asked as the two took to the air.  
  
"Hai, the nearest dragon ball is to the south-east. Frieaza has got the two to the  
  
west and Vegeta must have the other two in the east," Gohan pointed out. "And we  
  
have these two and will soon have another one, YEAH!" Gohan cried as he put on a  
  
bit of speed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Bulma lay starring up at him as he emerged from the water. * Why? Why did he  
  
bring me here? Why do I feel so safe instead of threatened? Why is it that the way  
  
he looks at me makes me feel like I could take on a hundred Friezas?*  
  
*Why is she looking at me that way? Why doesn't she fear me like the rest do?  
  
Why can't I get her out of my head?*  
  
Looking down Bulma noticed all the fish Vegeta had caught and her stomach  
  
growled involuntarily. She looked away in embarrassment.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he walked over to the rosy cheeked Bulma and sat down beside  
  
her. Bulma's eyes widened a moment in shock when Vegeta handed her a handful of  
  
fish.  
  
As Bulma reached over to take the fish she looked up into Vegeta's eyes and smiled  
  
warmly. Her hand and eyes lingered a moment longer before she sat up and hungrily  
  
fried each fish with her ki then gobbled a few down.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. Bulma looked back at him questioningly, her cheeks bulging with  
  
fish. Swallowing what was in here mouth and reaching for another couple of fish she  
  
asked "What?" then shoveled those in waiting for his answer.  
  
"Woman, you eat like a saiyanjin," Vegeta replied as she looked back at him again  
  
with her mouth stuffed. "I do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes you do," Vegeta answered quite seriously now just starting to eat his fish.  
  
"Oh," was all Bulma said. *I wonder if that's good or bad. He's saiyanjin so it must  
  
be good.* Bulma's thoughts brightened as her eyes caught sight of a fish which  
  
wasn't quite dead yet. Instinctively she pounced on the fish and sunk her canines into  
  
the flesh.  
  
*Interesting.* Vegeta thought as he watched Bulma's reaction intently.  
  
After a moment or two of the fish's flopping around Bulma came to her senses.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?* She asked herself as she sat back again and picked up  
  
the now dead fish. Looking back at Vegeta, to see if he had noticed, she saw  
  
something very disturbing. Instead of his usual mask Bulma could clearly see  
  
everything on his face. There was a mixture of shock, understanding and unbelieving.  
  
Bulma quickly turned back around again very embarrassed by her actions and her  
  
cheeks went red.  
  
After finishing off the last fish Bulma stood and began walking towards the  
  
crystalline waters. *I guess I could take a dip. It would be nice on a day like this.*  
  
She looked up at the twin suns shading her eyes with her hand as the suns rays beat  
  
down on her.  
  
She waded into the water up to her waist. *Ahhhhh.......... this feels great.* she  
  
thought as she sucked in a breath of air and dove under the surface.  
  
It was so beautiful down there. The suns were shining down through the surface, the  
  
hundreds of different colored and different types of fish. She swam down to the floor  
  
of the lake where she found something that strangely resembled coral. Looking at all  
  
the different species living in it she made her way over to a gigantic shell. It was  
  
abandoned and it was big enough for her to walk right in. *This is amazing!* she  
  
thought.  
  
After another few minutes of looking around Bulma quickly swam back up to the  
  
surface of the water. Breaking the surface with a small splash she looked towards  
  
the bank where she saw Vegeta standing there. The look of relief in his eyes so  
  
apparent that she thought she could have cried.  
  
*I didn't know that humans could hold their breath that long,* Vegeta thought.  
  
Soon the look of relief began to disappear replaced by the look she had seen earlier  
  
with a little of something else in it. Longing? Loneliness? She didn't know exactly but  
  
it was almost as if the thing he was thinking of, he thought was unbelievable but he  
  
was longing for it to be real. Almost NEEDING it to be real.  
  
*Could she be?........... But how?................... There's no way................. is  
  
there?..............*  
  
to be continued..............  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
so what did ya think? Im already done writing chapter 9, just have to type it up so itll  
  
be out soon!!! WOW im actually gonna get a chapter out sooner!!!! what a  
  
miracle!!!!! but Im starting some pics for this story, so if you wanna draw some or  
  
wanna see mine (mine are for further chapters so im not gonna put them out yet) just  
  
email me. You could also ask to be put on or taken off of the mailing list, or just  
  
comment on my story!! Oh, could everyone do me a favor? could you guys check  
  
out a friend of mines story? It's really good, her name is Colta ID# 151282 story is  
  
"Goku turned Evil." She helped me alot on this and I just want to pay her back. So  
  
what are you waiting for? GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!! ok guys i gotta go BAI  
  
BAI!!!!!  
  
Veggiesgurl  
  
AKA saiyanjingirl64 


	9. chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Do you see it yet Gohan?" Krillin asked as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead  
  
again.  
  
"Lie Krillin-san," Gohan replied as he looked behind a large boulder for the small  
  
orb that could bring back all of their friends. They had followed the radar to the  
  
mouth of a volcano. The heat from the bubbling lava below would make it almost  
  
impossible for them to search for more than a 5 minute time period before they  
  
would have to leave to cool off. "Krillin-san there it is! I see it!" Gohan exclaimed  
  
jumping up and down pointing to a small ledge further down.  
  
"But that's so far down," Krillin noticed that the ledge couldn't have been more than  
  
20 meters above the boiling lava. "Let's go up for a second," Krillin said while  
  
shooting up to the mouth of the volcano.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked seeing the worried look on Krillin's face.  
  
"How are we supposed to get down there without frying?" he asked a little worried.  
  
"I can do it Krillin. I'm saiyanjin and can handle the heat," Gohan replied proudly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Krillin asked skeptically pondering the consequences if ChiChi  
  
found out that he had let her son fry in a volcano.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." "Okay. Go whenever your ready," Krillin said quite reluctantly.  
  
"Hai," Gohan said taking a few deep breaths of fresh air before diving headlong  
  
into the volcano at top speed. About half way there Gohan could feel the heat on his  
  
skin and the small amount of sweat that formed on his body. He was almost there,  
  
10 meters, 8, 5, 3, 1 meter from the ball. *There* he thought as he turned and began  
  
his journey back up.  
  
Flying at top speed and not knowing what had happened, the dragon ball had  
  
slipped from Gohan's sweaty palms and was falling back down towards the lava  
  
where they wouldn't be able to get to it.  
  
Gohan flipped around and using all his energy he flew after the ball. Not thinking he  
  
would make it but he knew that he had to try. He was pushing his speed to the brink  
  
as he closed in on the ball. They were passing the ledge, Gohan closing in all the  
  
time as they passed the 15 meter marker. He was only an arms reach away when  
  
they were only 10 meters from the scorching lava. Reaching his arms out to catch the  
  
precious treasure he was mere inches from grabbing it. *Just a little further* he  
  
thought as they were only 5 meters away.  
  
Using the remainder of his energy into his speed as he felt his fingers wrap around  
  
the ball. He made a very sharp turn a mere 2 meters from the lava. His sharp turn  
  
and the wind from him going so fast brought up a large gush of lava, trailing Gohan  
  
half way back up to the surface world.  
  
Racing back to the top, his lungs screaming for fresh air, but making sure he had a  
  
good hold on the dragon ball. He reached his destination to be met by Krillin who  
  
was grinning from ear to ear. "That was a great catch kid," Krillin commented as they  
  
made their way slowly back down to the ground.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said between gulps of air. His clothes looked as though they had  
  
begun melting and his hair was singed in the heat. He also had a little bit of black  
  
soot on his face.  
  
"Okay Krillin, I'm going for a swim," Gohan declared as he strode over to the  
  
waters edge.  
  
"Fine, we have got to hurry though, we only have 9 hours 'til these guys show up,"  
  
he pointed out looking at his watch.  
  
"Sure," Gohan said diving into the water, clothes and all  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Bulma walked out of the water giving Vegeta a questioning look before continuing  
  
on her way. She raised her ki slightly to dry herself off. Bulma yawned suddenly, still  
  
a little tired from earlier. She turned back to Vegeta to find him right behind her.  
  
"Oh," she squeaked, a little startled. "Uhhh, Vegeta, is there anywhere that I could  
  
get out of the sun?" she asked ignoring the look in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta grunted and motioned for her the follow him. He led her to a small cave  
  
which was quite dark and was also very cold.  
  
"Thanks," she said yawning again.  
  
"Hmmmph, weak," he hesitated for a split second, "human." Bulma ignored this also  
  
as she curled herself up on the floor too tired to notice his hesitation. Vegeta walked  
  
to the back of the cave, sat on a rock and watched as his 'weak human' fell asleep.  
  
He watched as her hair splayed itself out around her head *Makes her look like an  
  
angel,* he thought. Her facial muscles relaxed and her beautiful eyes glazed over and  
  
slowly slid shut. Vegeta lifted his hand, sending a small blast over to where he had  
  
piled wood before. It instantly caught fire but gave off little heat.  
  
So he sat there for a good half an hour just staring at her sleeping form. Thoughts  
  
and emotions running freely through his body that he had long since forgotten. *She  
  
reminds me so much of 'HER.' It was almost as if..... but no. She had died a long  
  
time ago.* Vegeta thought as his hand automatically ran up to squeeze the chain and  
  
amulet that he always kept safe and hidden in his armor. Pushing all of these thoughts  
  
away Vegeta left the cave to go retrieve more wood to keep the fire going.  
  
He walked slowly, very distracted, towards the largest tree in the small valley. He  
  
picked up big branches and little twigs off the ground and found that he couldn't  
  
carry much more so he returned to disposit them in the cave.  
  
He threw the discarded wood in the corner and walked over to sit beside the  
  
sleeping woman. *How can she do this to me?* he asked as he curled himself  
  
around her once again as he was too became tired. Breathing in her scent which  
  
brought back memories from a past which he so desperately longed for. But he  
  
pushed them away and wrapped his arms protectively around her..  
  
Vegeta almost jumped in surprise when Bulma rolled over, wrapped her arms  
  
around his neck and laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder. He relaxed once again and  
  
held her closer to him than before. He was beginning to be lulled asleep by her  
  
steady breathing when he heard her whisper something in his ear which made his  
  
shudder from remembrance.  
  
"Arigatou koishii."  
  
Only one person had ever called him that before. Vegeta breathed in her scent again  
  
and let the tears slide down his cheeks that he had been holding in all those years.  
  
It was her.  
  
to be continued......  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
what do you think? I like this chapter..... i dont really know what im going to do with  
  
it..... i have some ideas so if i could get some help from you guys on what should  
  
happen, it would be great!! Well gotta run! baibai!  
  
your beloved author  
  
Veggies gurl  
  
AKA saiyanjingirl64 


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
"Yes my Lord, that's what I saw,"squeaked the small alien. "It looks like our little princling has found a friend. This could be troublesome. Go call in the rest of your squad Guldo," ordered the other. "Yes Lord Frieza," the three eyed alien said as he bowed deeply and crept out of the room. "Captain?" he asked into his scouter as he left the room, "You heard him right? He wants you all here within 12 hours!" With a beep that signaled the end of the conversation Guldo made his way to his quarters. "Stupid monkey," he grumbled under his breath. "If it wasn't for me being able to stop time and get the hell out of there Vegeta would have spotted me for sure," he snickered to himself as he continued down the hall.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
This took place 10 hours ago. Where are our heroes?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"This is no use Krillin! Vegeta and Frieza have the other 4 remember?" Gohan asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "We have to make sure Bulma is alright. Yamucha will skin me alive if something were to happen to her," Krillin replied looking into a small cave. "Besides what are we going to do with 2 hours anyway?" "We could spar. I have a couple of senzu beans incase we need them," Gohan said hoping they could. Krillin stopped to think about it. *I do want to try out my new powers before we had to fight Frieza.* "Well, I guess we could for a little while," Krillin said giving in. "YES!!" Gohan exclaimed as he threw his arm up into the air. Then he dropped down into his fighting stance. "Let's go."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start. The Ginyu Force was coming and he knew it. *Woman* he looked to his side to find the space she had once occupied was now empty. Glancing around the small cave told him that she was nowhere insight. He scrambled to his feet to go look for her when she walked in with an arm load of fish. He didn't even get to speak when she said, "I know they are coming but you have to eat and save your strength." She handed him a dozen fish and sat down beside him to eat. "Onna," he said between mouthfuls, "You are something else." "Uhhh..... Thanks," she replied blushing furiously. *What's wrong with me? I'm blushing as if he had just told me I was the most beautiful woman in the universe!* But somehow she knew that that was exactly what he had tried to tell her. Soon after the two occupants of the makeshift motel finished their meal, they made their way into the bright sunlight. "What are we going to do about the incomers Vegeta? And what do we do about the dragonballs? I mean we can't exactly make a wish with only 2 right?" She asked hoping he would already have a plan. "Aren't you supposed to be the genius of your planet? Why can't you figure it out for yourself!?!"Vegeta spat. He was racking his brain trying to figure things out. Too many things were happening at once. He had found the one he was sure he would never see again. in this lifetime, and now Frieza and his strongest henchmen were after him....... and her. * No! I can't let this happen! I can't lose her again! I WON'T let it happen!* Bulma knew he was having as hard a time as she was trying to figure out what to do, so she left him alone to go sit beside the stream to think. "Come on Bulma think! We have 2 dragonballs, Krillin and Gohan have one, maybe 2. If only we could get to them before Frieza does. Wait! I'm so stupid, I have my dragon radar with me* she thought as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small invention of hers.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*I need to get into Frieza's compound. Shit, but how?!?* he was thinking to himself when a certain blue haired woman ran up to him screaming. "Vegeta! Vegeta! I've got it!" she bellowed as she stopped short of him. "Well spit it out, what do you have Onna?" Vegeta asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "A plan."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gohan came rushing at Krillin, his fist cocked back ready to send the attack on his friend when Krillin disappeared from view. Gohan quickly turned around to block the attack from behind when he was met by a solar flare. "AHHHHHH...." Gohan screamed covering his eyes from the brilliant light. He felt a sharp pain run up his side from a swift unsuspecting kick. It continued like this for the next thirty or so seconds, plenty of time for Krillin to get in several really good hits. Gohan was trying desperately to see and Krillin continued to dodge in and out delivering blow after blow. Finally Gohan gave up trying to see and started to concentrate on Krillin. He blocked one of his attacks, then another, then another. Soon enough Gohan was going on the attack even though he wasn't able to see. He had uppercut Krillin in the stomach then quickly gathered up some energy and sent it flying at Krillin. Krillin looked up to see the ki ball coming towards him but not soon enough to stop it. Instead he threw his arms up in a defensive position to try and cover his head the best he could. As the energy engulfed his body he felt it ripping and biting at his skin. It felt as though there were a pack of fire breathing hellhounds whose hot fiery mouths would bite down onto him only to let go and lick his wounds with their torturously burning hot tongues. When the torture was over Krillin's beaten and bloodied body hung in mid-air a moment only to fall from the sky at suck a speed it looked as though he was flying straight at Namek. Gohan, feeling there was something wrong, opened his eyes to see his friend falling from the sky. "Krillin-san!" he shouted as he threw his whole body forward in a flying descent to catch his helpless friend. *Man, that kid is good! Even with his eyes closed!* Krillin mentally laughed before seeing the ground rushing up to meet him and everything going black around him. Gohan swooped down and caught his friend a few feet from the ground. Cradling him in his arms, Gohan softly landed on the ground. Lying Krillin on his back Gohan took out the senzu beans and pushed one into his sparring partners mouth , moving his jaw so that his body would swallow the magical bean. Gohan looked down at Krillin, ashamed at what he had done but watching as the large gash on his side slowly mended itself back together. He knew it would be a few minutes before his friend awakened but he needed a breather anyway. *How did I do that to him? I hadn't gathered that much energy, did I? I can't believe I had done that to him.....* he thought, looking at his hands. He sat there beside his friend a moment longer, not thinking, not moving. Then all of a sudden one of Krillin's eyes popped open. "Krillin-san! You're alright!" Gohan exclaimed "Of course I'm alright, what did you think, I was dead?!" he asked with a laugh as he raised himself up to stand. "Okay kid, you're getting more and more like your father. You and him, you're both so strong! We are going to have to talk about us sparring together." he said as he and Gohan began to walk away. "Yea Krillin, I know," Gohan said, "But I don't understand what you mean about us sparring." "Well, me and your father used to spar all the time, but the he had gotten too strong, and well... so are you," he explained. "Oh okay,"answered Gohan quietly, "Where do we go now?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
to be continued......  
  
***************** Hey guys! I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about not getting the chapters out sooner! It's just that I had exams to study for the last couple of weeks of school then I found out that FF.net wasn't working!!!!! AARRGG!!! But I have the next 5 chapters written out. Can you believe it the next 5 chapters!!! well I had better be off typing these suckers out. Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I'll post! Thanks guys!! (especially you Jamie and Colta!!) 


	11. chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 Okay I want to clear something up here. At the beginning of the story when the whereabouts of the dragonballs first came into play (chapter 2) Bulma had said that Frieza had 3 and that Krillin and Gohan were going after one in the North. Just so you all know they had become sidetracked and had stolen one of Frieza's dragon balls. Then they had gone further North and obtained the 1 star ball from Guru. Okay? disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z, so please don't sue!  
  
************************************************* "WHAT?!? Are you MAD onna? There is no way that I am going to let you do that," Vegeta said firmly after Bulma had told him her plan. "Vegeta, it's just about the only way," Bulma insisted. "No, you have no idea of what it's like in there. You don't even know what he's like.... but I do! He won't let you go! He'll take what he wants from you and toss you to his guards!" Vegeta bellowed, remembering all the painstaking years that he had spent in there. "Vegeta, I have to! Krillin, Gohan, Goku and everyone else is counting on me. I have to do it for them.... and you," she added quietly as she turned away from him. It was almost too quiet for vegeta to hear, but he caught it, and it made his whole body go numb. *What can I do? I can't let her go in there! But what other choice do I have? She thinks she has to do this for me...* "Fine then onna, do as you please. Why should I care anyway? You're just like every other pathetic earthling," Vegeta said in the iciest tone he could muster. Bulma turned back to him, her face evidently showing her shock, then like lightning it changed to anger. "Pathetic? I'm pathetic? Atleast I could come up with a plan to help and save our sorry asses, yours included! And it's a damn good plan! You're just to stuck up to realize it!" she yelled back. Vegeta began to hover then, he stopped when his feet were level with her head. "I'm leaving. I only have an hour left and that's not enough time to have a good lay. Yes woman that's all you were going to be, a good lay. I'd fuck you then I'd kill you. But it's too late now so I think I'll just leave that job to Frieza's men," he said as he turned around ready to take flight. He couldn't ruin this by letting her see his face or she would know he was lying. Bulma was stunned, he hadn't even flinched. Those words had broken her heart. She had trusted Vegeta, had begun to like him..... alot. But now she couldn't speak, couldn't think, so, she spat at him. "I hate you Vegeta. I'll hate you to the day I die," she spat, so hatefully and so maliciously it stopped Vegeta in his tracks. Bulma on the other hand took off down to the water. Vegeta looked back and what he saw made him seriously want to take back what he did. Bulma was lying on her side by the water's edge crying. The words she had spoken and the scene before him made him feel as though she had just reached in and ripped his heart out of his chest and tore it into a million pieces. He knew that she must be feeling the same way and he wanted so desperately to go hold her and tell her that he was lying, that he was sorry, that she was the only thing that he was worried about. But he couldn't. He couldn't risk her going to Frieza to try and steal the dragon balls. This was the only way, the only way he could be sure that she would be safe. So, being carried by his pride and his will to see her live, he took off in the opposite direction.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Krillin and Gohan landed on the ground softly infromt of the large cave. They walked hurriedly inside to find Kione and the elder. "Krillin- san, Gohan-san!" Kione exclaimed as he wrapped his little arms around each of their legs. "Hi Kione. I've got a question for you. Is anyone else hungry?" he asked as his stomach growled, followed closely by Gohan's. "Yeah, I think that I would rather fight on a full stomach than an empty one," Gohan said as they made their way to the kitchen together. "You guys go ahead, us Namekians don't eat food. We rely solely on clear fresh drinking water," the elder explained. "Weird," Krillin said in surprise as he and Gohan began to chow down. *Atleast that explains why we never see Piccolo eating.*  
  
************************************************  
  
*I still can't believe that he had said that to me!!* Bulma was still mad at Vegeta for what he had said earlier although she had been able to stop crying and dry her eyes. In the distance she could see the compound as she flew to it at full speed. She was going to do this for her friends, even if it killed her. She had it all planned out in her head. She would walk up to the compound and surrender herself saying that she had some valuable information of the whereabouts of the last dragonballs. Then when he had left in search of the dragon balls she would hide the dragon balls he owned in some of her capsules, which she always kept on her then try and escape and in which already held her and Vegeta's two. *I just hope that this works* she thought to herself. As she approached the compound she saw hundreds of men standing guard. They all wore what looked to her like a gun on their arm and a scouter over their eye. She floated down to the ground with her hands raised above her head as the men surrounded her. "I have information for your Lord. I'ts about the dragon balls," she said unafraid. One purple guard stepped forward, motioning hes weapon at her and said, "Move." She followed him up to the side of the space ship, then he punched in the code to open the door and Bulma had just happened to peek over his shoulder. She saw him hit 7, 9, 1, 3. *This may come in handy.* A ramp slowly slid out of the side of the ship to lightly touch the ground and again the guard motioned for her to move along. Once inside they met another set of guards. The purple one she was with began taling to the others in a strange language that she didn't recognise. When they were done the guards led her down the hall. She recieved gawks and stares from some of the other guards and their was even one who had reached out and had slapped her ass. Bulma ignored these men and proceeded until she had come to two large very luxurious looking doors. The purple guard walked in, bowed deeply and spoke. "My Lord, I am terribly sorry for the interruption but we have an alien woman here who wishes to speak with you. She says she has some information for you, about the dragon balls." he said as he bowed once again. "Bring her in Copan," came the chilling voicce from behind the door. Copan returned and motioned Bulma to enter. The first thing that she noticed once she entered was that the whole back wall was made of glass. In fromt of the extremely big window was not some gigantic monster, but rather a small pasty alien with two black horns protruding from his head. But Bulma's senses told her he was trouble. to be continued......... ************************* I am terribly sorry it took me soo long to get this out, but it was the summer time and I just couldn't find the time. PLEASE forgive me!!! to try and make up for it I will get the next chapter out later tonight or early tomorrow night! I can't believe it! it's school time again!! That means that i WILL update ALOT more often. I Thank all you guys who have been supportive and all you who review my stories...... and I think that I may have another coming out soon..... maybe. Well gotta run to get the next chapter done. Remember, READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
